


Stark Industries

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Ps4 Spider-Man One Shots [1]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Basically, Gen, I couldn't resist, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Minor Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Peter gets a job at si, Peter is a massive Tony Stark fan, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark knows Peter Parker is Spider-Man, bc of that note in Peter's room, fight me, ime low-key writing Irondad for the ps4 game too?, more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Peter gets a job as SI after the events of the game
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Ps4 Spider-Man One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546804
Kudos: 30





	Stark Industries

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't mean to make it kinda irondad I swear

"Mr Parker, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr Stark."

Peter shakes the older man's hand ignoring how his heart flutters at the thought of just being near Tony Stark, let alone shake hands with him. The guy's an Avenger and owns one of the world's most famous companies, not to forget all the other stuff he has done. Of course Peter is going to freak out a little.

"You've got a firm grip," Tony says, sounding a bit impressed.

Peter laughs nerously. "I'm told that a lot."

"Oh, I'm sure." He chuckles.

They sit down in the booth and ordre lunch. Peter wills his right leg to stop bouncing like it is under the table. He smiles nervously hoping he won't notice how his while body seems to just radiate nervous energy.

"I'm glad you called," Tony says. "I'm sorry about how your last job ended though. It seems like it's been a rough year here."

Peter looks down at his fiddeling hands. "Yeah..." He mumbles quietly.

"really do wish I could've helped." Tony says. He looks solemn now. He looks like he feels guilty. A flash of somwthing sad in his eyes. The waiter that took their oders place their meals in front of them. Tony takes off his signature glasses and puts them on the table. He clears his throat. "As you've probably heard, the Avengers have moved upstate," He says. Peter nods. "So I'm re-locating Stark Industries to Avengers Tower."

Peter raises a brow. "Really?" He asks to which Tony nods.

"Yeah, we think it's a good idea to be in New York," He says. Peter listens intently. "And to keep Oscorp in check," He chuckles.

Peter snorts. Of course. But on the other hand, Norman has been on top for too long. Even with all that happened. Otto was right; he always bounces back.

"You've been there, right?" He asks, brows furrowed. "I noticed your backpack is gone."

Peter chokes on his drink. "What?" He manages to wheeze between coughs while Tony laughs.

"You okay there, buddy?"

"How do you know?"

Tony almost scoffs at that and chuckles. "I have my ways," He replies. gives Peter some time to collect himself and his thoughts. Giving him some time to calm himself down from the moment of panic he had. "Look, Peter. You're obviously smart. Just by looking at the stuff you've made" He says. "Which is why I want you working with me."

Peter gasps, resulting in another small coughing fit. "Wait, really?" He asks in disbelief. He can't help but grin widely at that. "I'd love to!"

Tony chuckles. "Great! I'll see you soon then?"

"Yes, absolu--"

Peter's phone vibrates in his pocket. He takes it out and finds a text from MJ asking if he's done soon. He smiles. He stands up. "I should get going," He says sheepishly. "My girlfriend is asking for me."

Tony stands up as well, putting on his glasses agin. "Girlfriend, eh?"

"Uh, yeah. Mary Jane Watson, she's a reporter at the Daily Bugle." Peter explains.

Tony's eyes light up behind his glasses. "Ah, yes. I've read her articles," He says. "She's very talented." He adds.

Peter nods. "Yeah, she is." He replies, smiling.

"You know what? How about we go to dinner?" He suggests. "I'll let you meet Pepper and I can meet miss Mary Jane. I'm sure she'd like to write an article about SI moving back to New York."

Peter grins, nodding quickly. "She'd love that!" He exclaims.

"Wonderful, I'll see you then, right?"

"Absolutely!"

They shake hands again. "I hope this is the start of a wonderful friendship," Tony says. "Now, you wouldn't want to keep her waiting, would you?" He asks, patting his arm.

"Of course, have a good day, Mr Stark!" Tony waves at him as he leaves. He's one the phone talking to MJ before he's even out the door. "MJ, you're not going to believe what just happened!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
